


Occhi di Tigre

by mistero



Series: Hearts in Volleyball TRILOGY [3]
Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, Manager/Player, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«E, soprattutto, perché mi stai facendo la tua faccia da tigre?». Piske le si avvicinò con uno scatto da vero felino e la spinse giù contro il materasso.</i><br/>Perdere una finale mondiale è dura. E per una pallavolista in particolare stanotte trovare la forza di reagire, di guardare il dolore in faccia, vale doppio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occhi di Tigre

Ieri sera non ce l'aveva proprio fatta a smettere di piangere.  
Piske odiava perdere. Odiava anche l'idea di aver pianto davanti a tutta quella gente, alle avversarie vittoriose, al palazzetto strapieno di tifosi tristi, alle telecamere che, lo sapeva, si erano bevute avide le sue lacrime e le avevano ritrasmesse ai quattro angoli del globo: “le lacrime della tigre”, avevano scritto. Quante cazzate. Ma era stato più forte di lei.  
Era stata confusa, tesa, emotiva, aveva avuto in testa la sua città allagata dall'alluvione e non era riuscita ad entrare in campo lucida come al suo solito.  
Aveva desiderato da morire disputare la finale per l'oro mondiale. Aveva desiderato giocarla per se stessa, per la squadra, per Bonitta che credeva in loro, per l'Italia... e anche per un altro motivo a cui s'impose di non pensare adesso, per evitare di crollare a terra in lacrime anche oggi e non riuscire più ad alzarsi. E ora non solo la possibilità di vincere il Mondiale era sfumata, ma anche quella di conquistarsi il terzo posto.  
Questa volta sarebbe stata forte, però. Doveva controllarsi, non poteva andare in pezzi come ieri, doveva resistere fino all'albergo.  
Un respiro alla volta, un passo alla volta, tenere gli occhi bassi, non guardare Cate e Valentina sedute che singhiozzano, non incrociare lo sguardo rabbioso e ferito di Antonella e Nadia; e, soprattutto, non cercare per nessun motivo il conforto delle braccia di Eleonora, se voleva evitare di urlare di dolore.

Eppure ieri sera era stato solo grazie a lei se si era riuscita a calmare.  
Leo l'aveva presa per mano sul pullman, nel brevissimo e silenzioso viaggio fra il palazzetto e il loro hotel, e non l'aveva più mollata. Non aveva tentato di consolarla con parole di rito, cosa di cui Piske non smetteva di esserle grata, e l'aveva lasciata piangere finché ne aveva avuto bisogno, rassicurandola solo con il muto calore della sua mano, tenendola saldamente ancorata a terra, come avesse avuto paura che l'anima disperata di Piske sarebbe volata via se non avesse avuto un'ancora lì, solida, pronta a trattenerla.  
Poi l'aveva aiutata a spogliarsi, in camera, e si erano messe sotto la doccia. Di nuovo.  
Piske non aveva avuto bisogno di chiedere perché. Leo aveva rotto per la prima volta il silenzio mentre la spingeva avanti, nella spaziosa cabina, dicendo «Ci farà bene, Vale. Anch'io ho freddo.». Solo allora Piske si era accorta di non aver smesso di tremare da quando il match si era concluso. E solo allora si era ricordata che anche Leo doveva essere molto triste, pur dimostrando di saper gestire il dolore dell'insuccesso meglio di lei; e aveva finalmente smesso di piangere, riscaldata dall'acqua, dalla forza interiore di Leo e dal suo affetto.  
Erano rimaste a lungo sotto il getto bollente, insaponandosi a vicenda e accarezzandosi, nella speranza che l'acqua facesse scivolare via anche il dolore.  
A qualcosa era servito. Quando si erano accoccolate sotto le coperte, abbracciate, Piske non stava più piangendo, e Leo era riuscita a dirle, con una sorriso: «Adesso dormiamo. Abbiamo bisogno di riposo per domani.». Quando si era accorta che Piske stava per replicare con una frase del tipo “Non ce la faccio, chissenefrega di domani, non ne vale più la pena”, Leo aveva solo emesso uno «Sshhhh», dolce e deciso, e le aveva accarezzato i capelli finché non si erano entrambe addormentate.

Ma oggi non poteva essere così.  
Ci avevano creduto, il coach si era speso in tutti i modi per cercare di rimetterle di buon umore e in modalità combattiva... ma qualcosa si doveva essere rotto loro dentro, perché avevano perso. Di nuovo.  
E proprio alla fine della partita, proprio sul punto che aveva sancito la vittoria del Brasile, Piske era stata colpita da un pensiero che l'aveva annichilita e che le impediva di incrociare lo sguardo di Eleonora, stasera, di cercare consolazione in lei.  
Aveva colto il lampo di ferito stupore negli occhi di Leo quando, sul pullman, l'aveva sorpassata e si era andata a sedere tutta sola.  
Poi era scesa dall'autobus e aveva camminato per almeno mezz'ora nel parcheggio dell'albergo, incapace di salire nella loro stanza, terrorizzata dall'idea di perdere di nuovo il controllo, di provare di nuovo, e moltiplicato, il dolore sordo della notte precedente.  
Quando tutte le luci del parcheggio si erano spente era finalmente entrata nell'albergo.  
Si guardò allo specchio, salendo in ascensore: aveva un'aria allucinata che la spaventava. Distolse rapidamente lo sguardo e, invece di premere il tasto che l'avrebbe portata al piano della stanza sua e di Leo, premette il pulsante più in alto di tutti.  
Uscì pochi secondi dopo, guardandosi cupamente attorno, e capì di essere arrivata alla terrazza sul tetto dell'hotel. Non aveva fatto in tempo a realizzarlo che sentì delle voci familiari discutere.  
«...e dovresti essere soddisfatta, ti dico, perché hai giocato un meraviglioso Mondiale. Fosse per me saresti nominata miglior libero del mond-»  
«Dici così solo perché mi ami.».  
Piske si rese immediatamente conto di essere capitata nel luogo sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Era esterrefatta. Moki e...! Chi avrebbe mai detto che quei due...? Erano così professionali, sempre, mai un gesto d'affetto, mai un'occhiata significativa. In confronto lei e Leo avevano praticamente appeso dei manifesti.  
«Dillo un'altra volta e giuro che anche se ti amo non ti parlerò mai più. Lo sai bene che non giudico una prestazione sportiva se non con freddezza.».  
Al suono della voce arrabbiata del mister Piske non riuscì a trattenere un brivido di paura. Quando voleva sapeva essere davvero intimidatorio.  
«...lo so. Perdonami. È che sono così...» disse Moki scoppiando in lacrime «...giù, stasera.».  
Marco sospirò e mise un braccio attorno alle spalle di Monica, stringendola a sé. «Piccola, piccola... scusami tu. Non avrei dovuto... ah, ma anch'io sono un po' teso stanotte.»  
«Deluso, vuoi dire.»  
«Credimi, sono molto orgoglioso di voi e del percorso che avete fatto. Pensa solo che avete battuto tre a zero le campionesse del mondo, nello scontro diretto... siete state grandiose. Senti, perché non vai a farti un bagno caldo? Sono sicuro che ti farà sentire meglio. E fra qualche minuto ti raggiungo, d'accordo?».  
Moki si limitò a dargli un bacio su una guancia, poggiare per un istante la fronte contro la sua tempia e poi staccarsi da lui e dirigersi verso l'ascensore.

Piske si spostò rapidamente nella zona d'ombra lì accanto.  
Non era certo il tipo che origlia le conversazioni altrui, e avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di parlare con Moki e spiegarle cos'era successo; ma non era questo il momento adatto.  
Mentre aspettava che l'ascensore fosse di nuovo libero per poter scappare via notò con sorpresa che il coach si stava accendendo una sigaretta. Non resistette. Avanzò.  
«Da quando fumi, mister?».  
Bonitta non sobbalzò. Continuò a guardare le luci della provincia milanese, soffiando via una boccata di fumo con tutta calma, prima di rispondere: «Mi stavo giusto chiedendo se avresti detto qualcosa o se saresti andata via discretamente. Ma da brava centrale ti piacciono gli attacchi veloci, già...»  
«Ti eri accorto di me?»  
«Un po' difficile non notarti. Sei rimasta davanti all'ascensore aperto per almeno un paio di minuti.»  
«Mi dispiace, Marco, io...» «Niente di cui scusarti, Vale. Meglio il terrazzo di quel parcheggio, per angosciarsi. Ci siamo chiesti con Moki quanto saresti rimasta lì. Giravi in tondo come una tigre in gabbia.». Anche Bonitta con 'sta storia della tigre no, eh?! «E, per rispondere alla tua domanda, quando sono malinconico mi concedo qualche tiro di aria inquinata. Stasera ne ho diritto, che ne dici?». Piske non rispose, colpita dal tono amaro di lui. «Vale? Stai per sfogarti e dirmi che sono un vecchio pazzo e che ho violato qualsiasi etica professionale? Fai pure, se può aiutarti a star meglio, non mi dirai nulla che io non pensi già.»  
«Non stavo per dire nulla del genere! Fai tutto da solo, mister. Sono l'ultima che ti verrebbe a far la predica su chi frequenti o non frequenti, ti pare?» rispose Piske indignata e con la voce che iniziava a incrinarsi. «Anzi, sono felice per voi. E poi Moki è in gamba, sono certa che sa quello che fa.»  
«E allora cosa c'è? È solo la tristezza per la partita o c'è qualcos'altro? È successo qualcosa con Leo? Sul pullman, prima, mi era sembrato che...».  
«Non farmi pensare a lei, Marco, ti prego, o succede di nuovo come ieri sera, ti prego...» e all'improvviso crollò in ginocchio davanti alla balaustra di cemento della terrazza e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere.  
Marco gettò subito la sigaretta, le si inginocchiò a fianco e, dopo una breve esitazione, la strinse in un abbraccio.  
«No... non... voglio... essere...» -le sembrava di non poter più respirare.  
«Sshhhh, sshhhh. Tranquilla. Piangi tranquilla. Non può vederti nessuno qui. Nemmeno io.»  
«È che...» spiegò Piske singhiozzando, nascosta nella polo blu di Marco «stasera... è stata l'ultima partita... che Leo giocava con la maglia... della Nazionale... e non è nemmeno stata... una vittoria... e io... non potrò... mai più... è come... perderla... e poi... vado in Russia e... se non c'è nemmeno... la Nazionale... io... quando c'è Leo che alza... io...»  
«Non mi devi spiegare niente, Piske.» la interruppe Bonitta con voce bassa e calda. «Credo che Eleonora faccia... beh, faccia quell'effetto a molte giocatrici in campo. E quello che è vero per la gran parte delle attaccanti è vero doppiamente per te.».  
Piske pianse più forte.  
«Lo so, lo so. Ma perché sei così sicura che questa sia stata la sua ultima partita?».  
Piske si staccò da Marco e sollevò la testa, sorpresa. «Lei... ha... detto così, all'inizio del Mondiale... e poi... tu vorrai rinnovare... far crescere Noemi... e Ofelia... no?»  
«Ha detto così, eh? Mmmm. Senz'altro io voglio far crescere un po' di giovani. Ma, detto questo, non ho nessuna intenzione di intenzione di dimenticarmi le eccellenze a casa. Per chi mi hai preso? E se lei pensa che la sua avventura in Nazionale sia finita... beh, vedremo.»  
«La conosci, Marco, quando dice una cosa...»  
«Forse non te ne sei accorta perché ti alleno solo da pochi mesi ma, credimi, so essere testardo quanto lei, se voglio. E poi... in due anni possono succedere molte cose, per carità, ma... per le Olimpiadi... chissà.».  
Una luce si accese negli occhi azzurri di Piske, che si asciugò il viso con una mano.  
«Alle Olimpiadi non potrebbe dire di no!»  
«Vedi? Lo credo anch'io. Perciò, se ti senti meglio, raggiungila e dille di non adagiarsi sugli allori, perché potrei avere... perché avrò ancora bisogno di lei.»  
«Sei il migliore, mister.»  
«Lo so. Fila, adesso. Ché anche lei non sarà di buonumore e avrà bisogno di te.».

Quando finalmente entrò in camera Piske non era più abbattuta. Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando stava per stampare una fast addosso a un'avversaria.  
Leo era seduta sul bordo del letto, i capelli sciolti. Nemmeno lei si era cambiata. Da come sollevò gli occhi verso la porta Piske capì che la stava aspettando e che si era preparata ad una discussione e a una brutta nottata.  
Quando vide la sorpresa dipingersi sul suo viso in risposta alla sua espressione decisa le fece l'occhiolino. «Facciamo la doccia insieme come ieri?».  
Leo la guardò, la tristezza dimenticata per un attimo a favore di un divertito sospetto. «Si può sapere perché non mi hai rivolto la parola e sei scappata via? E che cosa hai fatto finora? E, soprattutto, perché mi stai facendo la tua faccia da tigre?».  
Piske le si avvicinò con uno scatto da vero felino e la spinse giù contro il materasso.  
«Avete rotto con 'sta storia della tigre! Te la faccio passare solo perché sei tu.» «Ah sì?» «Sì. E sai perché? Perché sei l'unica che mi ci sa far diventare, tigre. In campo e» la baciò sulle labbra senza troppa delicatezza «fuori dal campo.».  
Si tirò su, prese Leo fra le braccia e la sollevò, dirigendosi verso la doccia. «Sai che si dice “geloso come una tigre”, dalle mie parti? Adesso ti illustro cosa significa essere gelosa.»  
«In campo o fuori dal campo? Perché dopo stasera non credo che potrò più farlo in camp-»  
«Sta' zitta, Leo. Dappertutto, hai capito? Dappertutto. Un felino non rinuncia a ciò che è suo. Mai. E non sto parlando solo di me. Sai, credo che anche Bonitta sia un felino, dopotutto... forse un micione un po' ingrassato per i troppi croccantini... ma sempre di felino si tratta, anche se di piccola taglia...»  
«Ma che cosa centra Marco adesso?»  
«Stavo giusto per spiegartelo.». E, mentre la spogliava, con i suoi occhi da predatore accesi, Piske iniziò a parlare. L'avrebbe convinta. Ne era sicura. E i loro cuori avrebbero ancora, sempre, per sempre, battuto, alzato, schiacciato assieme.


End file.
